


Satisfied

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer, Hinted Gender Confusion, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Questioning, Questioning!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A dress.”</p><p>Gavin was silent. He was horribly silent. And for a moment, Michael panicked wishing he could reach across the car to snatch the words back up before Gavin heard them, but…it was too late. </p><p>"A dress?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I wrote this between the hours of 4am & 6am. So, please excuse me if it's...I dunno.  
> I've written other cross dressing stories/trans stories. I just haven't posted them because I'm not as knowledgable about the subjects as I probably should be before writing them. So if I used/use any inappropriate or offensive things PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I really don't want to offend anyone at ALL. I love all of you and I'm just trying out something new, so please don't be upset. Ok?
> 
> Also, tell me what you all think of the story. It's not smut like my other two cross dressing fics, so I thought it'd be a good one to start with. In the others Gavin is wearing the pretty dress, and Ryan is as well. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of me talking. Go read babies. 
> 
> And as Always,  
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Gavin was sitting at his desk, catching up on some work when Michael approached. Michael stood a few feet behind him awkwardly. Gavin waited for Michael to sit down at his own desk. But when he didn’t, Gavin turned around, pulling his headphones down, letting them rest around his neck. 

"Um, hey, Michael." Gavin shrugged. 

"Hey," Michael continued to stand there, his fingertips lightly drumming nervously at his sides. 

"Are you ok, or…?" Gavin asked. 

"I need to talk to you…" Michael folds his arms, somewhat protectively over his body. Even though his posture indicated he was nervous, his face stayed determined and he held his eye contact with Gavin firmly. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah," Michael nodded. "Everything’s good."

"Then what is there to talk about that’s gotten you so bothered?" Gavin rose a confused eyebrow. 

"Just shut up," Michael got a bit defensive, a blush tinting his soft face. 

"Ok…?" Gavin frowned. 

"Sorry, don’t shut up." Michael sighed. "I just…it’s a really personal thing. You’re my boi, my best friend, so I trust you. It’s just something difficult to talk about."

"Oh, well, tell me!" Gavin cheered up a bit, having been given the exclusive pass into Michael’s personal affairs made him feel good. Along with the fact that Michael trusted him so much, it made him feel even closer to the other half of Team Nice Dynamite.

"I’m not gonna fucking tell you now," Michael pointed at him. "It’s just after lunch time, we gotta wait til after work."

"Aw, Michael." Gavin pouted. "Why?"

"It’s…just…" Michael blushed. Gavin shook his head. 

"Never mind, don’t worry." Gavin smiled gently. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Telling me this must be hard. Forgive me for being impatient." Gavin shrugged. "I just want to be there for you is all."

"You already are." Michael smiled before stepping closer to Gavin and awkwardly leaning forward to hug him, while he sat in his office chair. The chair’s wheels moved Gavin back against his desk and Michael stumbled forward. The redhead cursed being thrown off balance. 

"Hold on," Gavin steadied Michael before standing up as well. Once on his feet, they tried the hug again and this time they met flush without fail. Of course, this is when the others decided to return from lunch. 

"Aw, they’re hugging," Jack commented giddily as he sat at his desk. Geoff glanced over at them as he crossed the room. 

"Next step is marriage, I fucking swear." Geoff declared playfully.

"Smells like sex in here, you guys bang?" Ray teased. 

"How would you know, Ray?" Ryan pat Ray on the head as he walked to his own desk. 

Michael gave some snarky remark, but still didn’t let Gavin go, even though the younger male’s arms had gone limp already. Gavin was embarrassed by the rest of the AH Crew’s comments. Michael honestly couldn’t give a fuck if he tried. But, to lessen Gav’s embarrassment, he whispers “Thanks, Gav” in the Brit’s ear before letting him go. 

The New Jersey native takes his seat at his desk, bringing his headphones over his ears as he gets to work. Gavin however is still stunned standing where he was. Eventually, he sits as well. But he can’t really focus on his work and he can’t tell if it’s because he’s too curious about what Michael has to tell him, or if it’s because he can’t stop thinking about Michael’s breath, hot against his ear. Still, he wasn’t sure why he’d think about the last one anyway…it was just Michael whispering in his ear. Not like that hasn’t happened before. 

But, there was something about the way he said ‘thank you’. It was like Michael was thanking him for everything Gavin had ever done for him… _ever_. And if that was the case then-

"You’re welcome, Michael." Gavin said silently, for only him to hear. 

_____________________________

The work day didn’t end soon enough. As everyone else packed up, Michael and Gavin continued working so it wouldn’t seem like they were staying after together. However, because everyone was pretty observant and knew each other’s habits, someone had to call Michael and Gavin out on their shit. That person was Ryan…this time anyway. Usually that person was Geoff. 

"So, um…" Ryan shrugged. "I dunno, tell me if I’m wrong, but you two usually run out of here like the building is on fire on Wednesday nights."

"What, Ry?" Gavin asked, pretending not to have heard him. 

"Ryan is right," Jack steps into the fray. "Michael likes to go home to catch his show or something, and Gavin and Geoff head out for food and bevs because happy hour starts early on Wednesdays."

"Sorry Geoff," Gavin turns in his seat. "I have to get caught up on work, I was away for a few days last week, you know?"

"Work tomorrow." Geoff pointed. "It’s not like you’re getting paid overtime for this…"

"But-" Gavin was about to protest when Geoff started talking again. 

"I guess my little buddy doesn’t want to hang out with me tonight." Geoff pouted behind his mustache. 

"Geoff-" 

"No, it’s cool. Maybe someone will watch my kid, that  _actually_  loves me, and Griffon and I will go out instead. Just because you’re not coming out for early happy hour doesn’t mean I’m not going. I don’t need you to have a good time!” Geoff whined. He was honestly a giant baby when it came to Gavin, especially. He was guilting Gavin hard. 

"Geoffrey Ramsey." Gavin stood up. "You stop right now."

"Bully!" Geoff picked up his phone from his desk and headed towards the door, turning back to guilt Gavin one more time. "Be back by ten so I can drunkenly sob all over you for breaking my fucking heart, dude."

"Bye, Geoff." Gavin waved. With a huff, Geoff left. Ray, Ryan and Jack stood dumbfounded. 

"Um, well that was dramatic to say the least." Ray says. 

"Look guys," Michael sighed. "To be honest, Gavin and I have something important to deal with and-"

"I knew it!" Geoff burst back into the room. "There’s some shit going on between you two isn’t there?!"

"Oh, you two are going on a date…?" Jack asked honestly. He seemed really supportive of the idea. "Why didn’t you say something sooner?"

"Geoff, I thought you were leaving?" Gavin folded his arms. 

"I was, but I stayed by the door to listen to see if you guys were going to call me a whiny baby." Geoff folded his arms too.

"YOU GUYS! GAVIN AND I NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS TALK!" Michael screamed, his rage quit yell stunned everyone silent. "GET THE FUCK OUT SO I CAN DEAL WITH THIS! IT’S REALLY FUCKING PERSONAL!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" Ryan held up his hands. "Let’s fucking go, guys."

"Agreed." Jack picked up his keys and the four men filed out of the office, leaving Michael and Gavin alone. 

With a sigh, Michael turned to Gavin, grateful to finally be with him solo. Gavin blushed and ran his fingers through his wild hair. 

"So, what’d you wanna talk about?" Gavin leaned his head to the side. 

"Let’s talk in my car, in case those assholes are snooping." Michael offered. 

"I don’t think they’re-"

"Would you come on?" 

_____________________________

The car was quiet as the two men sat there not looking at each other. Gavin looked at his hands in his lap, Michael looked out the window. They sat in silence for another moment longer. Michael then started up the car in order to turn on the air conditioning, as it, as it usually was, very hot outside. Even as the evening was approaching. It wouldn’t cool down for another couple of hours. 

"Michael-"

"Let’s go." Michael put the car into reverse to back out of his parking spot. 

"Where are we going?" Gavin rose an eyebrow. Michael didn’t respond. "Are you taking me home?"

Again, Michael didn’t say anything. Gavin sighed, getting a tiny bit frustrated with all of the waiting he had to do to get any sort of an answer out of Michael. 

However, the one answer that Gavin got was given to him by the direction of which they were driving. Michael wasn’t taking Gavin back home, not yet. The way to Geoff’s house was back the other way. 

Maybe Michael was taking him to get food? A few of their favorite spots to eat were coming up in a few blocks. Gavin looked hungrily out of the window as they came closer to the restaurants…but they passed them. 

What the hell? Where is Michael taking them then?

Michael kept his eyes on the road, as he well should since he’s driving. But, it bothered Gavin that Michael knew where they were going and he did not. It was getting progressively more annoying with every passing second. Maybe, Michael could tell, or maybe he was just ready to let Gavin know, but he told him. 

"The mall." Michael stated. 

"Huh?"

"The mall, we’re going to the mall."

"W-why?" Gavin sputtered confusedly. Of all the places for Michael to kidnap him to. 

"There’s something I want to get."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about? The thing you want to get?"

"Yeah," Michael blushed, glancing over at Gavin then gluing his eyes back to the road. 

"What is it?"

"I’ll tell you when we get there."

"Michael, I’m bloody going mental." Gavin whined. "Would you just tell me?"

"I can’t, not yet."

"I’m not going to freak out." 

"Just shut up," Michael said to Gavin for the second time today. "You’ll know soon enough."

"Soon enough would’ve been at lunch."

"Gav, please just-"

"Sorry, sorry." Gavin stopped slumping in his seat and sat up properly.

"Thank you." 

_____________________________

Gavin was surprised by how infrequently he went to the mall. It was probably because he loved shopping, but he hated crowds. Which was probably why he really loved to hate New York city. He loved the gorgeous tall buildings, the lovely iconic stores, and the new stores that are just popping up all the same. But he absolutely  _loathed_  the hoards of people that swallowed him whole every time he stepped outside of a shop. 

Gavin was pulled from his thoughts by the car coming to a stop. Michael turned the car off and took off his seat belt. Gavin did the same and reached for the door handle. 

"No!" Michael said almost too urgently. Gavin retracted his hand immediately. "I want to tell you in here."

"Oh, alright." Gavin shrugged and put his hands in his lap.

"Ok, so here it goes." Michael said cautiously, but quickly. "I’ve been saving up a little money for a while…"

"Yeah?"

"And I finally have enough to by the item I’ve been eyeing for months now. Online anyway…they said it’s available online and in stores, hopefully they’re not lying little fucks or out of stock."

"Yeah," Gavin nodded. He waited for Michael to say something. He rose an eyebrow when he didn’t. "So…what is it?"

"It’s…" Michael blushed, he felt stupid for the tears that prickled his eyes. They didn’t fall though, just brimmed his eyes as a reminder of how terrified he was to be telling Gavin. Also, for even to be going inside to buy it. Though, he shouldn’t be afraid. He didn’t care what other people thought. He really didn’t. He was afraid of what this would mean…about himself. What did this mean about himself?

"Michael?" Gavin brought his friend back into the present. 

"Sorry," Michael chuckled and sniffled a bit. "Ugh," Michael wiped the tears that were hanging out in the inner corners of his eyes. Gavin reached over and rubbed the redhead’s shoulder. It wasn’t until now that he realized that this is a way bigger deal than he’d thought. Michael almost never cried. He only saw him cry once before.

"Don’t say sorry, it’s perfectly alright." Gavin said reassuringly. 

"Ok, ok." Michael rolled his eyes. "I could sit here being a wimp until the mall closes."

"I suppose." Gavin chuckled. 

"I have to fucking get this off my chest," Michael leaned his head back against his head rest. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly, relieving some of the pressure in his chest. "Gavin,"

"Hm?"

"You say it." Michael demanded. 

"Say…?"

"Say ‘fuck’."

"Uh, no thanks." Gavin shook his head. 

"You asshole, we are not recording a Let’s Play. Don’t act like you don’t say it all the time." Michael rolled his eyes. 

"But I don’t have a reason to say it, Michael.”

"Gav, I need this."

"Fuck." Gavin uttered the word like a secret. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Thank you." Michael smiled, honestly feeling better at the sound of the Brit ‘breaking character’ for a moment. 

"Will you tell me now?" Gavin asked. 

"It’s a…" Michael watched as normal life went on outside of the car. People, lot’s a people. Families with their kids, groups of friends. Just, people. And then, there was Michael, sitting in the car trying to confess a heavy secret with his best friend. His best friend, who he knew was only there to help him through this. 

With a sigh, Michael finished his sentence. “A dress.”

Gavin was silent. He was horribly silent. And for a moment, Michael panicked wishing he could reach across the car to snatch the words back up before Gavin heard them, but…it was too late. 

"A dress?" Gavin repeated. 

"Yeah," Michael sighed, waiting for the worst, or the best. Whichever came first. 

"Like…a dress?"

"Yes, like a fucking dress, Gavin."

"Why?" Gavin asked the question Michael didn’t want to fucking answer, but he had no choice. It was now or never. 

"To be honest…" Michael sighed again. "This is going to sound really fucking stupid but, I just want to feel pretty."

Gavin tried to stifle a laugh. He wasn’t laughing at Michael, he really wasn’t. He was laughing at the contrast of Michael’s serious tone and the statement he’d made. But, he cleared his throat before speaking. 

"Michael,"

"You think I’m weird now don’t you?"

"No, but, Michael…" Gavin shrugged. "I’ve always thought you were pretty."

"Huh?" Michael turned his head to look at Gavin with wide eyes. 

"I have," Gavin was honest. "You have impossibly beautiful eyelashes. Your skin is as soft as silk. You have the softess curls, and they’re so pretty. The most beautiful color in the world." Gavin smiled. "And your dimple is the prettiest one I’ve seen. I think you’re pretty, Michael."

"I…" Michael wasn’t sure how to respond. His mind was going a million miles an hour. "You…y-you think I’m pretty?"

Gavin simply nodded. 

"I do, Michael." Gavin confirmed. Again, Michael’s eyes stung with tears that didn’t fall. "But, if you want to wear somehting that actully makes you feel that way, there’s nothing wrong with that. Let’s go buy you your dress."

Michael stared at his friend. His impossibly supportive, unbelivably kind friend. "Gavin…thank you," Michael said the words again like he was thanking Gavin for the world. The Brit didn’t say anything, just leaned over and pressed a kiss into Michael’s soft cheek. 

"Let’s go, boi."

_____________________________

Michael lead Gavin through the mall, he knew which store the dress he wanted was at. The redhead noticed the longing look on Gavin’s face as they passed the food court. Michael nudged him and promised after they shop, they can stop for food. Gavin sighed contently at the promise of a meal. 

As they entered the store together, Michael took a deep breath. Gavin ran his knuckles against the back of Michael’s arm, reminding him that he was still there for him. That he wasn’t doing this alone. Michael gratefully gave a replying nudge to Gavin’s side as they approached the sign that read ‘Women’s Fashion’. Michael tilted his head to look up at the sign, scoffing at the fact that clothing had to be labeled like that. Why couldn’t anyone buy what they want without having to bring gender into it?

Gavin put his hand on the small of Michael’s back, moving him forward. A silent way of telling Michael not to dwell on the matter, as if he had read the man’s mind. Michael weaved through the rows of jeans and so on until the two of them reached the dresses. The older male’s eyes flickered from rack to rack as he tried to spot  _the dress_. 

"Hello, shoppers!" Michael heard a voice chirp from behind himself and Gavin. He cursed internally as he turned. "Are you all looking for something specific?" The woman smiled a rehearsed smile at them. 

"Um, yeah actually." Michael decided that she wasn’t completely a nuisance, since he could show her what he was looking for. From his pocket, he pulled out a printed out photo of the dress. The woman thought for a moment then turned in the direction of the dress’s location. 

"Right this way!" She said excitedly and lead them to it. On their short walk over she tried to make conversation. "Is this dress for your significant other?"

Michael was about to tell her that it was none of her fucking business when he was stopped from doing so by what was in front of him. Displayed there was… _the dress_. The one he’d seen pictures of for months, but never in person. Michael felt like he was meeting someone from online that he’d never met before. He almost expected the dress to look less beautiful in person…but he was wrong. 

The delicate deisgn was even more colorful than he’d imagined. The quality was so much better, he discovered as he reached out to touch it. 

"Gav…" Michael murmured, he was in a trance of sorts as he ‘got to know’ the item through sight and touch. Gavin wanted to enjoy the moment with Michael, but he was hyperaware of the woman’s ugly judgmental expression as she watched Michael interact with the item. When she noticed Gavin glaring at her, she tried to straighten her face up, plastering on her rehearsed grin again. 

"Anything else I can help you all with today?" She asked. 

"You can leave." Gavin didn’t bother being polite. The girl’s eyes widened then narrowed. The Brit folded his arms, raising a questioning brow at her. His expression read ‘what are you gonna do?’ and the woman knew it. With a click of her tongue the woman turned on her heels and walked away. 

Gavin turned to Michael, glad that he hadn’t seen the exchange. He really wanted Michael to enjoy this moment. 

"Gavin,"

"Yes, boi?"

"It’s more beautiful than I’d even thought." Michael ran his finger over the decorative seaming. "I couldn’t see this bit online."

"I’m so happy for you, Michael." Gavin smiled. "You’re going to look amazing in it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Gavin nodded. "Why don’t you try it on?"

"I can’t bring this into the men’s dressing room." Michael shrugged. "Besides, online they have the actual measurements that go along with the sizes so I translated my measurements into woman’s sizes so I know which one I need. This should fit, if not I’ll return it and try again."

"Oh, alright." Gavin smiled supportively. 

"If…if it doesn’t fit, will you come back with me?" Michael frowned. 

"Michael, of course." Gavin assured him. "I’m having fun."

"Are you really?" Michael chuckled. "I thought this would be boring for you."

"No, it’s fun seeing you so eager about something. I’m so happy for you."

"Thanks, Gav." Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin’s waist. He gave Gavin a gentle tug. "Let’s go check out and then get some food."

"Then when we get back to your place, I’ll check _you_ out." Gavin joked, though he meant it in a friendly way. 

"You don’t want me to take you right home after the mall?"

"No way!" Gavin was honestly offended that Michael even offered that idea. "I have to see you in it!"

"Ok, ok! I didn’t know!" Michael laughed, amused at Gavin’s eagerness to see him wearing the item. 

"It really is a lovely dress, you have good taste." Gavin complimented him. 

"Thanks," Michael blushed. "I wanted to pick something that would look good on me…I don’t know how well I did." 

"We’ll find out soon."

_____________________________

As instructed, Gavin sat on the couch in Michael’s living room. He was jittering with anticipation. He felt like he was waiting for a big unveiling of something. Well, he was. His heartbeat was in his ears and he was suddenly aware of the sound of himself breathing. Gavin wondered how the dress would fit Michael, he hoped that it  _would_  fit Michael. He couldn’t bare to see the look of disappointment on Michael’s face. Gavin wanted this to work out for Michael because he could tell that his friend really wanted it. 

"A-are you ready?" Michael asked from inside his room. 

"Get out here! Lemme see you!" Gavin responded. Inside, Michael was glad that Gavin had said ‘let me see  _you_ ' and not 'let me see the  _dress_ ’. He wasn’t sure why, but he…he did. 

Michael didn’t feel like the dress and himself were different beings. He felt…complete with the dress on. It felt right. He’d been waiting for this moment forever. And, he always thought that he’d be going through this alone. But, Gavin was here. 

Gavin was here and he was excited to see Michael in the dress. He was supportive of Michael  _wanting_  the dress. Of Michael wanting to feel pretty, to feel beautiful. 

"Ok, here we go…" Michael slowly and hesitantly reached for the doorknob. "Close your eyes."

"Damn it, Michael." Gavin covered his eyes. He heard feet shuffling across the floor, coming towards him. 

"Don’t look until I say so."

"Yeah, yeah." Gavin sighed. "You little twat."

"Shut the hell up," Michael murmured. Gavin could feel Michael directly in front of him, definitely in his personal space. Not like it ever bothered him before. But, Gavin didn’t understand why he was so close, until it happened. 

He felt lips on his own. They were soft, and a bit moist, in a perfect way. Michael separated their kiss, only to do it again. This time, their lips locked. Gavin was surprised by how well they fit together as his hands lowered from covering his eyes, though they remained closed. When he put his hands on Michael’s sides, he could feel the smooth texture of the dress. Michael reached up to wrap his arms around Gavin’s shoulders. The Brit traced the shape of the dress’s seams. But, Michael suddenly pushed him back. 

"I’m sorry, I don’t know why I kissed you…" Michael put his hands on his own rouge face. "Just fucking look and tell me what you think, ok?"

"I can look now?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, Gavin opened his eyes. A smile quickly spread on his face. 

"I look stupid right?" Michael asked. "I looked in the mirror at myself and I thought ‘what the fuck have I just wasted my money on?’ because, my fucking shoulders are too broad for this. My legs aren’t the right shape, and my chest doesn’t fill the front and-"

"I love it." 

"Shut up,"

"I love it." Gavin repeated. "You look absolutely beautiful. That dress was made for you."

"I, um…really?"

"Yeah, it  _fits_  for starters. In all the right places. Your waist, your hips…and your shoulders are definitely not too broad. And who the bleeding hell makes ‘shoulder width’ rules?” Gavin asked. “You look stunning, you look perfect. Please stop saying negative things about yourself.”

"Gavin," Michael turned away for a second. This time, when the wave of emotions came crashing over himself, he didn’t stop the tears from falling. Gavin saw Michael’s shoulders quaking, and knew his boi was crying so he had to step in. 

"Michael, why are you-"

"What’s wrong with me, Gavin?"

"Nothing’s wrong with you." Gavin shook his head, wrapping Michael in his arms. Michael had never felt so protected in his life, other than right this moment in Gavin’s arms. He was so safe here, and he knew it.

"Something is wrong with me." Michael’s voice quivered. "I h-have the dress. The thing I’ve been wanting. Even when I was younger I wanted this." Michael admitted. "I do feel pretty, I do. Especially with that look you had on your face when you first saw me in it…and I feel so happy about that."

"Then what’s wrong, Michael?"

"I…I don’t feel satisfied." Michael shook his head. "I’m just not satisfied…" Michael sighed. "For some reason, I feel like this is the first step of something, rather than a goal reached and done with."

"Because it is, Michael." Gavin says. "This is a bigger part of you than you realized before. This is the first step of you becoming who you feel that you are inside."

"Gavin I’m so scared, I don’t know who that person is. How do I know if I want to become that person or not?"

"That’s what you have to find out." Gavin holds Michael tighter in his arms. "I’ll be here with you, don’t worry." Michael let his eyes close as his face pressed into Gavin’s chest. Gavin smelled of pine, and something else. Something calming and warm. 

Then, once again, Michael thanked Gavin as if he’d given him the world. Maybe it’s because in reality, he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I might add that I'm not 100% sure if Michael is trans curious or if he's just really into wearing dresses and other things like that, which are both perfectly fine :)
> 
> I just put both in the tags incase it might be triggering, or someone wouldn't want to read something containing the topics for any reason. 
> 
> You can tell me what you think though, I'd love to hear <3  
> Ok, thanks for reading!


	2. Michael's Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has taken to writing poetry to vent how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> I know it's cheesy. But, I did it because I missed this story and the characters and I think I might want to write another chapter of this. 
> 
> I mean the actually story, not just poems.   
> But, you don't have to acknowledge this. Just ignore it if you want. It's just something that came to me this afternoon. 
> 
> I love you guys :)
> 
> And As Always,   
> Thanks for Reading!  
> ~ThatMavin

Why can't I walk out of the house, wearing what I want?

Why do I have to pretend that I'm comfortable when I not?

Why is he the only person who can know?

Why am I afraid my weaknesses will show?

I want to feel beautiful, and nothing else. 

I want to feel comfortable being myself. 

All of this hiding is wearing down on my health. 

Why should living the life I want require so much stealth? 


End file.
